Animal Affinity
Bear A wildkin that has an affinity with the bear spirit becomes a mountain of raw strength and power. While not as heavily armored as the tortoise or dragon, the spirit of the bear reduces some of the damage the wildkin takes while also vastly improving the damage they deal. Wildkin who embrace the spirit of the bear are large in size, their hands and arms thick and powerful with muscle, and often have bits of fur growing over their skin. Bonuses *The wildkin gains +1 strength per 3 levels. *No longer effected by abilities that cause knock back. *All non-critical damage is reduced by 3. This bonus is increased by 1 for each level the wildkin gains. Penalties *The wildkin suffers a -2 penalty to all dexterity rolls. *The wildkin is unable to learn the feats Dodge, Nimble, or Parry. Avatar *The wildkin's melee attacks deal 1 bonus physical damage for every 4 points of strength they have. *The wildkin gains 12 strength. Elk The spirit of the elk loves to roam free...to feel the wind in it's face and the grass beneath it's hooves. Wildkin of the elk spirit are often carefree individuals who value the ability to roam where they please over luxurious comforts. Elk's spirit grants the wildkin great speed and movement as well as a keen sense of danger. Elk wildkin often end up growing small antlers. Bonuses *The wildkin gains 6 feet of movement speed. *The wildkin gets a +2 bonus to Dodge rolls. *The wildkin gets a +2 bonus to Detect rolls. Penalties *The wildkin is unable to take the feats Brutal or Fists of Steel. *The wildkin suffers a -2 penalty to Intimidate rolls. Avatar *All ranged attacks against the wildkin suffer a -2 hit roll penalty. *The duration of any movement impairing effects are reduced to just 1 turn. Fox The foxes spirit is cunning, playful, and above all else a survivor. Wildkin that follow the fox are far more crafty and suspicious than their kin, and can often spot even a well hidden trap well before they're upon it. Wildkin that follow the spirit of the fox often have long ears, a sharp well developed nose, and tufts of fur along their arms and neck. Bonuses *The wildkin gains a +3 bonus when rolling to detect traps. *The wildkin gains a +4 bonus to Perception rolls. *The wildkin gains a +3 bonus to Bluff rolls. Penalties *The wildkin suffers a -2 to all strength rolls. *The wildkin suffers a -2 to constitution score. Avatar *The wildkin gains a +4 bonus to stealth rolls. *The wildkin deals an additional .5 times damage on backstab attacks. Tortoise While often seen as slow, the tortoise is also a well protected fortress within it's shell. Wildkin that take on this creature for their affinity become tougher and able to take large amounts of damage without even a flinch. Wildkin who share the spirit of tortoise find themselves covered in hard protective shells along their back and shoulders, as well as flexible bone plates on their stomach and limbs. Bonuses *The wildkin gains an additional 4 HP per level. *All non-critical physical damage is reduced by 4. This bonus is increased by 2 for each level the wildkin gains. *All other damage, including critical, is reduced by 2. This bonus is increased by 1 for each level the wildkin gains. Penalties *The wildkin loses 6 feet of base movement speed. *The wildkin suffers a -3 penalty to all dexterity rolls. Avatar *The wildkin gains 6 armor. *The wildkin becomes immune to all damage over time effects. Wolf The wolf is the spirit of the hunt. Of wild abandonment and living on instinct. Wildkin that have an affinity with the wolf spirit are fierce and rely entirely on their gut feelings rather than long term planning. While not as fast as elk, the wolf is quick and agile, making the wildkin a capable fighter. Wolf wildkin tend to have fur growing along their arms and legs, and often sport large ears and a sensitive nose. Bonuses *The wildkin gains +1 agility per 3 levels. *The wildkin gets a +2 bonus to Initiative rolls. *All critical hits deals an additional 5 physical damage. This bonus is increased by 1 for each level the wildkin gains. Penalties *The wildkin is unable to take the feats Bull Rush or Counter Charge. *The wildkin suffers a -2 penalty to all diplomacy and etiquette rolls. Avatar *The wildkin's attacks deal additional physical damage equal to their agility modifier. *All critical hits cause the target to bleed for 1/2 the damage dealt on the next turn.